1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a synapse memory device capable of being driven at a low voltage and realizing a multi-level memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memories are typically used as non-volatile memory devices. A charge trap flash (CTF) memory, which is a type of the flash memory, stores or deletes information by storing a charge in a charge trap layer, or removing the charge stored in the charge trap layer, by using a charge tunneling effect. A conventional charge trap flash memory has been known to have a transistor structure, and thus, is highly compatible with existing semiconductor processes and has a high degree of integration. Studies have been ongoing to lower an operating voltage and provide multi-level memory characteristics by improving such a charge trap flash memory device. Furthermore, the application of a memory device having multi-level memory characteristics to a neuromorphic device has been attempted.